


Say That Again

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Will, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hannibal, sex in public restroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are out doing some shopping, when Will kind of accidentally stumbles upon a kink he didn't know Hannibal had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just another warning that didn't really fit in the tags - there are two bits of dialogue where some minor characters make mildly homophobic comments. It's very, very mild, I think, but I'm mentioning it anyway.
> 
> I decided to try my hand at daddy kink for the #JustFuckMeUp Fest! It was pretty challenging to write, and I really have no idea how daddy kink actually works, so I'm hoping this is close? XD

Despite Will’s valiant protests, he and Hannibal were out to get some much-needed groceries, as they hadn’t left their apartment in several days. It was almost exactly a week ago when the dam on their emotions broke at last, and they had sex for the first time. Then the second. And the third, the following morning; that entire day had been devoted to exploring the new facet of their relationship. 

Sex with Hannibal turned out to be better than Will expected. Not that he was expecting it to be _bad_ , per se, but he didn’t expect Hannibal to be so goddamn… _considerate_ as a lover. He blushed just remembering how Hannibal took his time learning every inch of Will’s body with his tongue and hands, how he paid special attention to every twitch and gasp of pleasure, resulting in the best sex Will could ever remember having.

It seemed that Hannibal, too, was overcome, and so they had spent the week being too wrapped up in each other to leave their bed more than was necessary. Will hadn’t wanted to go anywhere, not when there was still so much to discover about each other, when the novelty hadn’t yet worn off and they were both so starved for intimacy. But he couldn’t argue that they needed to restock the kitchen, and he shared Hannibal’s unwillingness to be apart. A feeling that was not new for either of them, but no less intense. And so there they were, wandering around the Sunday market stalls. Shopping.

Will caught himself smiling at memories of the past week, and turned his head to direct it at Hannibal as they walked, hand in hand, down the sidewalk. Hannibal smiled back, a warmth in his eyes that still jarred Will every so often. He was still unused to Hannibal’s adoration being so unguarded.

The market was bustling with activity. It was still early in the afternoon, so while the stalls had certainly been picked over, there were still many things to see and choose from. Will had allowed himself to be led along and zoned out as they entered the denser crowd among the stalls, and so he was startled when he heard Hannibal’s voice cutting through the noise.

“Which colour do you prefer?” Hannibal held out three scarves under Will’s nose.

“I thought we were just getting groceries,” Will said irritably as he tugged at the navy scarf to make his selection anyway.

“We can’t waste the opportunity to find a few other nice things outside of the produce, Will. We’re not likely to come back to the market for another several days,” Hannibal’s mouth twitched up in a smirk as he paused to tuck a stray curl behind Will’s ear, his fingers lingering at the side of Will’s face. “Indulge me, please. My heart.”

Will flushed and looked away, bumping Hannibal’s shoulder with his own in assent. The change in their dynamic, while pleasant and exciting, had thrown Will off balance. He couldn’t find it in himself to argue when Hannibal was being so… charming. He’d seen Hannibal unleash the charm before, but never with any sincerity. He hoped that Hannibal hadn’t noticed how easy it could be to manipulate him, now.

They moved along to the next stall, which had a variety of sunglasses on display. Hannibal stopped to take a look, as it seemed that one pair in particular had caught his eye. He picked them up and held them out to Will, and Will _indulged_ him as requested by putting them on. Hannibal seemed pleased, kissing Will’s cheek as he took the glasses back and set them aside, then went back to perusing some more.

Feeling rather put upon, Will sighed and paced a few steps, looking around at the other market stalls. From a few feet away, he heard some snickering, and from his peripheral vision he could see a pair of young men gesturing in his direction.

“Looks like someone’s got a sugar daddy, oh my god,” laughed one of them.

“With a face like that, I bet he sucks like a hoover,” said the other, presumably referring to the knotted scar on Will’s cheek that cut through his beard.

Will’s jaw clenched in anger, not because the comments were directed at him so much as the sentiment behind them. People always felt so entitled to other people’s business, and it was fucking rude. It wouldn’t do, however, to make a scene in broad daylight, in front of so many people in the busy market square. At least, not _that_ kind of scene.

He returned to Hannibal’s side and joined their hands again, giving the sweetest smile he could muster without pulling too much at the scar on his cheek before leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Hannibal’s lips. Sugar daddy, they said. He’d give them a fucking sugar daddy all right.

“Hey daddy, I saw something else at a stall further down that I wanted, will you buy it for me?” Will’s eyebrows quirked up as he arranged his expression into something appropriately flirtatious.

Hannibal’s spine straightened with tension and he turned in an abrupt motion to stare at Will with a slight frown and parted lips, so stricken he didn’t breathe. He was so still that Will worried that he had really fucked up, somehow having misjudged Hannibal’s capacity for humour.

“Say that again,” Hannibal said after a moment, his expression unfathomable.

Will couldn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes, his nerves were fraying bit by bit. “Wh-what? Uh. I said will you buy it for me?”

“No, before that. All of it.”

“Hey daddy, I saw somethi--”

“We must go.” Hannibal gripped Will by the wrist and began dragging him back the way they came, muttering an apology to the woman at the stall as they left.

“Hannibal, what are you doing?” Will winced at how small his voice sounded, worried and confused as he felt. Hannibal didn’t answer him, just kept pulling him along and looking around as though he were looking for something. “Are we being followed? Did someone find us?”

Still no answer, and still they walked until they arrived at a little sandwich shop. Will recognized it as one they had favoured on occasion, but he didn’t get a chance to ask why they were there before he was dragged inside.

Hannibal let Will go to place their usual order at the counter, then made his way to the restrooms at the back. Beyond confused and now irritated to boot, Will followed him in with the intention of demanding an explanation, or maybe apologize if he had to. Any remotely rational thought was cast from the forefront of his mind when, as soon as he entered the restroom, Hannibal grabbed him and pushed him into a stall, closing the door behind them. 

“Hannibal wha--”

“Say it again.” The tone was husky and demanding, and something in the pit of Will’s stomach stirred.

“H-hey, daddy, I--”

Hannibal’s mouth was on Will’s, and he grabbed Will by the wrists to pin them together above his head as Hannibal’s other hand remained free to roam down over Will’s chest. He pinched one nipple through Will’s shirt, then down further to grab a handful of his backside. Will moaned and arched forward, though he frowned in confusion, trying to break the kiss to ask Hannibal what was going on.

He turned his head away but it was turned back with Hannibal’s firm grip on his jaw. They were both breathing hard and Will felt dizzy, and more turned on than he cared to admit. More turned on than he’d ever been in his life. As he tried to figure out what had set Hannibal off, the only thing that seemed to fit was that he had called him ‘daddy’. But that couldn’t be right, Will was just joking, so it couldn't have been that. But now he wondered.

“What are you doing… daddy?” He tested the words, letting the confusion infuse his voice with a shameless sort of lilt.

It worked. Hannibal’s growl echoed through the restroom as he kissed Will again, hard, pressing their bodies together so that Will didn’t have to guess whether Hannibal had an erection - it was very obvious. The way the sounds they made bounced off the walls made Will all too aware of where they were and what they were doing, and he struggled against Hannibal’s grip, self-conscious of the noise that was no doubt drifting out into the shop. All his struggling did very little, Hannibal was too strong and had more leverage, and Will had to admit that the way Hannibal was kissing him was making him a little too weak in the knees to put up a good fight.

Hannibal broke away to brush light kisses along Will’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe. “Daddy wants to make you feel good, darling,” he whispered by Will’s ear, reaching down to cup Will between his legs with a slight pressure, just enough to give Will an irrepressible urge to rut against it with eagerness. “Don’t you want to feel good?”

The words went straight to Will’s dick, and an involuntary whimper escaped him as he nodded, twisting his wrists still in Hannibal’s strong grasp. Flustered by where they were and Hannibal’s words as he was, Will was _more_ embarrassed by how badly he wanted Hannibal, as if they hadn’t spent the last several days fucking like teenagers. 

“Yes what, darling?”

“Yes, please daddy,” Will said as he writhed with wanton abandon. He was definitely embarrassed, but not enough to pass up the opportunity to explore whatever it was they were doing, since they were out anyway.

“My darling boy,” Hannibal rumbled, nosing down Will’s neck and sucking a mark against his throat. 

He released Will’s hands and tugged at the waistband of Will’s trousers, unfastening them and tugging them down in a swift motion before grabbing Will by the waist to turn him around. Will bit back a moan as he felt Hannibal squeeze his cheeks, spreading them and running two fingers over Will’s hole, just teasing. A hand at the centre of his back stopped him as he tried to buck back into the touch, and then Hannibal leaned forward to flick his tongue out over the shell of Will’s ear.

“Behave for me, sweetheart, and I’ll make you feel good, I promise you.” Will shivered and forced himself to be still, tucking his face into the crook of his arm.

Hannibal dropped to his knees and resumed kneading the mounds of Will’s ass, teasing kisses over each cheek before spreading him once more to press his tongue over Will’s hole, humming with contentment. The sensation sent Will moaning again, and he had to bite into his own arm to muffle the sounds. Hannibal’s tongue explored the rim of Will’s hole before plunging forward, making Will feel deliciously filthy as Hannibal tasted him from the inside. The obscene sucking sounds echoed around the room as Hannibal plundered deeper still, and it made Will’s cock leak with the thrill of it.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal said as he pulled back, stroking up the inside of Will’s thighs and giving Will’s testicles a gentle squeeze.

“P-please, daddy… I want…” Will gasped as Hannibal moved his hand along Will’s cock, though not enough to provide any kind of relief. With difficulty, he did his best to remain still, worried that Hannibal might be in the mood to tease him more if he disobeyed. “I want you.”

“Yes, you’ve been very obedient for me darling,” Hannibal said as he stood, kissing across Will’s shoulders to demonstrate his praise. “Now put your legs together for me, please.”

Will turned his head to question what for, but Hannibal firmly turned his head back and nudged Will’s legs together himself, nipping and kissing over Will’s skin as he did so. He heard the rasp of Hannibal’s zipper and the rustle of his trousers as they dropped to the ground, and then Hannibal was pressed against him, his erection rubbing between Will’s cheeks. 

Hannibal indulged himself with a few thrusts, then stood with his feet on either side of Will so he could use his own legs to bring Will’s closer together as he shifted his cock to push between Will’s thighs. Hannibal’s cock was slick with precome, so it slid easily against Will’s skin with delicious friction, and Will could feel it rubbing against his perineum and balls, a sensation that had him pushing back for more, panting with the effort.

“Oh god, you feel so good, daddy,” Will groaned, spine arching with pleasure and seeking more, one hand reaching back to try and pull Hannibal closer. “Please touch me, daddy, I need it.”

“Yes, darling boy,” Hannibal said against the side of Will’s face, burying his nose into his curls. “You’ve been so good for me, you deserve a reward.”

At last he felt the sweet relief of Hannibal’s hand on his cock, a firm grip, stroking in time with Hannibal’s thrusts. Will’s hips stuttered back and forth, divided between wanting more of both sensations, wanting everything all at once. He felt surrounded by Hannibal’s heat, consumed by his desire, and Will wanted to be consumed. 

The tension that had been coiled in Will’s belly wound tighter, and his cock ached with a need he could barely endure, bordering on agony. He couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his hand around Hannibal’s to tighten the tunnel around his cock and fuck into it with desperation, collapsing against the wall as his release erupted over their hands and onto the floor. It was hard to believe he even had anything left after the last few days, but it probably explained why he suddenly felt so exhausted.

Hannibal hoisted Will back by the hips to get a better angle as he continued to ram his cock between Will’s thighs. The head of Hannibal’s cock kept rubbing against Will’s balls and perineum, and he sighed out a breathy moan, oversensitized, feeling like he might come again from the stimulation. As though he could anticipate what Will was feeling, Hannibal adjusted their positioning again to get his cock as flush between Will’s cheeks as he could, and just as Hannibal’s rhythm began to falter with his own orgasm, Will felt his own balls tighten once more, crying out as his cock spasmed with just a dribble of come spilling down between his legs, warm and sticky and too much and _wonderful_.

Only Hannibal’s arms around Will’s waist kept him from collapsing to the floor, and he laughed at the tingling in his legs as they gave out from under him.

“Christ,” he said, turning in Hannibal’s arms to lean against him, burying his face in Hannibal’s neck. The soft chuckle that rumbled in Hannibal’s chest felt comforting and ridiculous, and Will was grinning as he left a trail of kisses everywhere around Hannibal’s face and neck he could reach. “So uh, we’ll probably be talking about… this… later?”

“If you like.”

“We probably should,” Will said. Hannibal helped him lean back on the wall and made them both presentable again, almost reverently wiping the semen from Will’s thighs as though it was the most incredible thing in the world.

“But first, our lunch is likely ready.” Hannibal grinned.

Will tugged him close and forced his tongue out between Hannibal’s lips, sucking on Hannibal’s tongue when he was able to tease it out between his own teeth. “Good thing you have such incredible foresight. You’re gonna have to help me walk out of here, though. You jerk.”

“Of course, darling,” Hannibal replied. His eyes sparkled with fondness as he added: “Daddy will always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Comments and kudos are the greatest sustenance!
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm also on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say That Again (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339720) by [Caveat_Lector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector)




End file.
